vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rein Kashiwagi
Summary Rein Kashiwagi is a middle school student, who has vast knowledge on the Darwin’s Game, its rules, its events and the various powers of the players. She generally avoids combat, and instead works as an info broker, buying and selling information to players. She first teams up with Kaname Sudo and Ryuji Maesaka, and then with Shuka Karino, to defeat the "Eighth" clan. She enters Kaname’s "Sunset Ravens" clan and is considered the brains of the group. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 9-C with her pistol, 9-C to 9-B with her sniper (depends on cartridge caliber), 9-B with grenades Name: Rein Kashiwagi, Rain, Analyst, Info Broker Origin: Darwin's Game Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Human, Middle school student, Player of the Darwin’s Game, Member of the Sunset Ravens clan Powers and Abilities: Precognition (Can know the precise location of momentum of objects around her and is able to calculate how they'll move based on said information, essentially allowing her to see into the future. She is also capable of knowing and predicting the position of each and every atom of space), Instantaneous Probability Calculation, Possibly Infinite Knowledge, Strategist, Preparation, Proficient with Sniper, Pistols and Grenades, Capable of “diving” into the ultimate depths of her being to the point of accessing human knowledge since the beginning of time (She managed to decipher a secret code that used Charles Darwin’s “On the Origin of Species” as reference from absolutely no information beforehand; she also understood the exact purpose of the code’s use, as well as how and where it needs to be used) Attack Potency: Human level physically, Street level with her pistol, Street level to Wall level with her sniper (Depending on cartridge caliber), Wall level with grenades Speed: Normal Human, Supersonic to Supersonic+ reactions with her Sigil (She can casually dodge rains of bullets from different guns at once by using her Sigil to predict and read their trajectory and run in-between them. Works in 360°. Her Sigil can perceive movement speed only up to Subsonic+ as she was unable to track Liu Xuelan) Lifting Strength: Regular human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average human Range: Mid-long range with pistols and grenades, Kilometres with sniper (at least 2 kilometers) Standard Equipment: Sniper Rifle (likely either Steyr SSG 69 or Lobaev OVL-3), CZ 97B Pistol, M33/M67 Grenade, M84 Stun Grenade, Electric Baton Intelligence: Rein is seen to be extremely smart, even without her Sigil, like when she made a connection between the codes of the regular rings, the diamond ring and the secret of the Treasure Hunting event with barely any information, or just how she’s been able to precisely pinpoint the powers and limitations of nearly every player’s Sigil. When using her Sigil, she reaches genius levels and her knowledge seems to be limitless, capable of accessing human knowledge since the very beginning of time. By doing so, she can dig up any answer she's looking for, whatever it is and no matter how little information she has at her disposal. She can furthermore calculate probabilities in an instant, even with tens of volatile variables at once. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. She needs to stay still and be very focused to use the "knowledge" mode of her Sigil. Feats: *She can casually hit targets, including moving targets, with her sniper from far away, even at night and/or with strong wind. *She can effortlessly dodge waves of bullets by predicting the trajectories of both the bullets and the attackers. *She deciphered a secret code by diving into the depths of her being to the point of accessing human knowledge since the beginning of time and pulling out the information necessary to break it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Laplace Function: Rein’s Sigil enables her to do 2 things: *She can know and predict the position and trajectory of anything, both living beings and objects, including her own bullets, with exceptional accuracy (she needs to either see the person/object or be aware of his location or intent), allowing her to evade incoming attacks and landing hers. This includes the position and movement of each and every atom of space. She can also instantly calculate probabilities for events happening (e.g. By analyzing the capabilities of Kaname, Ichiro and her, her surroundings and the disposition of floors, stairs and elevators, as well as the information Kaname told her about his escape plan, she calculated that the probability for Kaname and her to survive inside a closed-off building where 4 heavy-armed soldiers are running after them to kill them was around 45%. She did that in an instant.) *She can dig up information by entering her consciousness, recalling every moment of her life. She can go even further by digging into the ultimate depths of her being to the point of accessing human knowledge since the beginning of time, obtaining any answer or detail she desires. She used this skill to decipher a secret code with no hint whatsoever, using only her logic, as well as how and where it needs to be used. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Darwin's Game Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Snipers Category:Gun Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Probability Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9